


So Easy in the Moonlight

by deandatsgay (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Bottom Jensen, Community: spnkink_meme, Daddy!Kink, Daddy!cest, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Schmoop, Shy Jensen Ackles, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deandatsgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared asks if he can kiss him, Jensen can’t answer. He can’t say yes, daddy, please because the words in his throat and the moisture in his mouth have run away, hidden. He can’t nod because the muscles in his neck have frozen in sweat. All he can do is push his eyes shut, tilt his head, and offer his mouth. (SPN Kink Meme fill, Daddy!Jared/Son!Jensen, age difference/underage).</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Easy in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the spnkink_meme prompt: Simple request—I just want Jared (the father) to rim his son (Jensen) for the very first time. It’s up to you to decide how young Jensen is; I’m good with any age so long as it’s fully consenting on Jensen’s part. (No dub/non-con). Jensen wants it, but he’s very shy; he hides his face in the pillows, though he loves every second of it. He’s never had it done before and Jensen feels vulnerable to be spread out on daddy’s bed, and he’s blushing, but he’s also moaning with passion and he loves the feel of his daddy’s wet tongue. 
> 
> Additional note/warning: Jensen is 13 here and Jared is in his 30's. 
> 
> Title from "Lua" by Bright Eyes because that's what I was listening to at the time.

When Jared asks if he can kiss him, Jensen can’t answer.

He can’t say  _yes, daddy, please_ because the words in his throat and the moisture in his mouth have run away, hidden. 

He can’t nod because the muscles in his neck have frozen in sweat.

All he can do is push his eyes shut, tilt his head, and offer his mouth. 

The warm cinnamon of Jared’s breath grows warmer, further enflaming his cheeks and lungs. He feels his daddy breathing against his lips and knows he only has to wait one more moment, one more second, to have that firm, candy-coated mouth on his own. With a surge of unfathomable boldness, he lets his bottom lip drop lower, giving Jared more room, more access, more permission.

“You’re so good to me,” Jared breathes against his open mouth. “Thank you, Jen. Thank you for letting me.” 

Jensen squeezes his eyes tighter, tighter, until little colors brush sharp behind his eyelids. He should be the one saying thank you, but he’s too hot, dry, tightly wound (so much so he feels like he’s about to burst) to do anything but let his daddy take what they both want.

At first, Jared keeps the kiss gentle. It’s just their mouths, pressed softly together, draining the tension from Jensen’s body. Because Jared isn’t looking, because no one can see, Jensen lets his hands wander, flutter to broad shoulders and sweep into silky hair. 

His daddy makes a noise, then, and it slides into his mouth, tumbles down his tongue and lodges itself heavily in his throat. It’s difficult to breathe. 

Then Jared’s tongue, daddy’s magic, molten molasses tongue, slides into his mouth too.

Then Jensen is the one making noises, small and quiet and spilling messily into Jared’s mouth. He always tries to stay calm in these moments, to behave like an adult so his daddy won’t feel like he’s kissing a child, but he can’t help the way the feeling of that powerful tongue swiping slickly over him makes him mewl and squirm in his skin. 

Jared moves his mouth away before his tongue, letting it glide and tangle with Jensen’s before finally sliding away from the kiss. Jensen’s fingers tighten in his daddy’s hair. 

The smile that unfurls lazy and blissful across daddy’s face makes Jensen’s stomach shake. “You really like kissing, don’t you darlin’?” 

Jensen feels the fire on his face spark impossibly hotter at the words, at the use of one of the special names daddy calls him when they crawl into each other’s beds. It somehow loosens the ice in his body, though, because he can nod. 

“Good. I like it, too.” Jared presses a kiss to his burning cheek. “I love it. Love kissing you, tasting you. Can I do it again?” 

Jensen nods, a little deeper this time, but daddy just brushes his lips across his forehead. He can feel the sweat on his sliding, sinking into his daddy’s lips. He shudders on his next breath. 

“Can you say it for me, sweetheart?” Jared moves his mouth against Jensen’s temple, Jensen’s jaw, Jensen’s ear. Speaking low so his voice rumbles, tickles, the soft lobe, he says, “You know I love to hear your voice after I kiss you.” 

Again, Jensen tries to speak. It’s difficult when his lips tremble, fight to stay locked and keep any embarrassing sounds or words from finding their way into the open. But he can do it. He can do it, anything, for his daddy.

“I – “ he begins, stuttering on syllables and air. Gripping the sheets under his fingers, he breathes in through his nose and readies his words. “Yeah, I – I mean, yes. Yes, daddy, you can – you can kiss me again.” 

The last words are spoken in a soft, speed of light rush. Jensen’s heart beats faster. His daddy grins sunshine.

This time, the kiss begins immediately with Jared’s tongue slithering hotly past his lips. One big hand settles gently around his jaw. At the touch of fingertips, calloused and warm, he opens his mouth wider, offering a silent scream so his daddy can push deep inside his mouth, can taste the inside of his cheeks and the back of his tongue. He doesn’t try to move his own lips or tongue; Jared is too powerful, river current swift and strong, to keep up with, so he relaxes his muscles and allows himself to be swept under and away. 

Jared’s other hand settles over his shoulder. His daddy smoothes his palm over his shirt, rubbing heat that simmers low and bright in his body. Then his daddy’s hand begins to slide. Fingertips brush over the breath of collar bone peeking shyly from his shirt. The backs of knuckles move in a line of electricity over one of his nipples. Even with a layer of cotton separating Jared’s skin from his body, the movement sends another jolt through him, draws another whimper from his mouth. 

He feels Jared smile into their kiss. 

Jared begins to slide back, but Jensen doesn’t want that big, wet, shocking tongue to stop filling his mouth. He doesn’t want to stop drowning under it. He knows he’s going to get it again, get it on his chest and his belly and his dick, and he  _wants_ it there, everywhere, but he just needs his daddy’s deep kiss a little while longer. Nervous, he presses the tip of his tongue to Jared’s just as it’s being drawn from his lips. 

Another hungry noise spills from Jared’s mouth. Jensen drags his tongue lightly over his daddy’s, the slide of it so slick he thinks he may somehow fall, drawing his daddy fully back in. His entire body is burning, skin flushed and blood alight, at the movement, but it keeps the kiss going. He tries to focus on his triumph rather than his embarrassment. 

They kiss until Jensen’s lips and jaw feel numb. He allows Jared to break the contact. He shivers when Jared’s hand moves, one huge thumb sinking into his left cheek while huge fingertips sink into his right. Jared pushes, only slightly, soft flesh pliant in his grip, then traces the point of his tongue over Jensen’s lips. The trail of saliva he leaves behind shimmers lava hot. Jensen almost wants to turn his head from it, overwhelmed, but his daddy’s grip keeps him firmly in place. 

Jensen blinks heavily as Jared finally pulls back, settled on his knees to Jensen’s side. Jared’s smile is as warm as the fire-winged butterflies flitting in his stomach. He wants to smile back, but the itensity of his daddy’s lips, his daddy’s eyes, makes him feel strangely raw, strangely open, like he wants to crawl under the covers and hide – only he would want to take Jared with him, fearful his daddy might not be able to find him again. 

“You’re so sweet,” Jared murmurs, still grinning so happily his dimples flash too bright in Jensen’s eyes. He skims his knuckles over Jensen’s cheek. “Look so sweet, taste so sweet.” He laughs. “You’re my little sweetie pie.” 

Jensen knows he’s blushing, almost always is when they get like this, and he feels it deepen.

“M’not,” Jensen mutters. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t like it when people call him that, sweetie pie, cutie pie, apple of his daddy’s eye. “I’m not dessert,” he whispers, embarrassed and petulant by the words. 

Jared laughs, eyes crinkling slightly at the fond amusement which stretches his mouth. “You are, though.” He leans forward and nips at Jensen’s cheek. Jensen makes a noise higher than he thinks he should be able to, squirming away, and his daddy’s laughter drenches him. “I think I’m gonna eat you right up.” 

A shudder reduces Jensen’s muscles to mush. He knows what it means when Jared says he wants to eat him. His cock, already thickening between his legs, twitches and grows. 

The fire tongue that melts Jensen’s skin and brain sweeps over his cheek. He closes one eye at the feeling of wetness along his face. Laughter tumbles from Jared’s mouth over Jensen’s neck, into the hollow of his collarbones. Jensen squirms against the rumble, against the slick glide of Jared’s tongue on his skin, and his stomach tightens at the sound of his daddy’s deep chuckle. He feels so light, so good, every time he makes his daddy laugh. 

Jared licks a line from his clavicle to his jaw, shivers sprouting a trail of  _needwantmore_ along Jensen’s skin. He grips firm forearms in his hands and tilts his head, offering more of his skin while hiding the blush which stains his face. 

“Can I?” Jared whispers against his throat. “Can I eat you, darlin’? I promise to be real gentle.” 

“You don’t – ” Jensen huffs. He twists his head, far enough to push his nose into the pillow, far enough to strain his neck. 

He knows his daddy doesn’t want to hurt him, knows it’s the one thing his larger-than-life father fears, but it makes his belly run hot and cold and hot again when he’s treated like he’s made of glass. He may be young, he may be what the teachers at school call gentle-natured and tender-hearted, but he’s old and sturdy enough not to break under his daddy’s huge, hot hands. 

A part of him trembles at the thought that Jared might decide Jensen is too delicate, will crack at the weight of Jared’s tongue and touch.

Mouth brushing over cotton, Jensen finally mutters, “You don’t have to be gentle.” 

“Oh, darlin',” Jared breathes.

He wraps his arms around Jensen, pulling him into his chest and holding him tight enough that Jensen has to gasp to breathe. Jensen’s own hands slide from strong arms to rippling shoulder blades. He digs his fingertips in tightly. When he opens his eyes to peer at his daddy’s face, the grin he finds there is so blinding he has to squeeze them shut again.

Jared tugs at the collar of Jensen’s shirt. “Let’s get this off, okay?” Sweeping his fingers down Jensen’s chest, his belly, he dips them underneath the waistband of Jensen’s jeans. “These too. Wanna be able to taste every inch of you.” 

Shaking with a heady mixture of anticipation and embarrassment (it makes Jensen squirm to be naked when his daddy is still in his tie, button up and slacks, but it also makes his cock swell), Jensen slides his hands down Jared’s back before lifting them obediently over his head. Jared smiles wide and bright as he slides Jensen’s dark blue uniform polo from his body. The shirt is tossed to the floor next to their socks and shoes. 

Jensen lays back down. His arms immediately reach for a pillow to bring to his stomach, to cover at least some of his chest and his already hard dick, but Jared gently tugs it from his hands.

“No pillow? Please?” Jared asks, smiling sunny and speaking low, the tone melting into Jensen’s pores, heating his blood. “I really do want every inch. Just for now, okay? Just until you feel like you really need it?” 

Biting his lip, Jensen nods. The movement is slow but he isn’t hesitant. His heart is just racing, beating too loud, and he’s afraid sudden action will cause it to burst from his chest. 

“Okay,” Jensen agrees softly.

“My boy.” Jared leans down to kiss Jensen gently, chastely, on the lips. “You’re too good for daddy, you know that?  I don’t know what I did to deserve such a sweet little thing like you.” 

“Nothing,” Jensen mumbles, chest tight. 

Jared laughs and kisses him again, deeper, longer. Jared keeps kissing him as he moves his hands to Jensen’s belt, unbuckling it and sliding it from khaki pants. Jensen startles at the ‘clink’ the buckle makes when it hits the hardwood floor. 

The button on his khakis pops easily under Jared’s fingers. The sound of the zipper being pulled down rushes in Jensen’s ears, drowning the sound of their messy kiss. Jensen’s hands move back into long locks when his daddy sucks his own little tongue into that bigger, hotter, wetter mouth. They both moan, but Jensen’s is louder, more desperate, and it’s embarrassing. Jensen tries not to be so needy, tries not to get swept away so easily or completely, but it’s difficult with his daddy’s sliding their tongues together and his daddy’s hands are pulling his pants and boxer briefs from his hips. 

Jensen groans softly when Jared finally untangles their mouths. 

“Lift up for me, darlin’.”

Flushing, Jensen slides his feet on the bed and pushes his hips a few inches from the bed, shifting so it’s easier for Jared to push his pants to his ankles. Jensen knocks his knees together, slides his calves together, squirming. The soft fabric of his uniform khaki’s rubs his skin. 

Jared suspends him in the vulnerable, blushing state. His daddy drops kisses to his chest, his stomach, over the trembling tops of his thighs. The hot mouth keeps moving, brushing against the sensitive inside of his knees, making him shift. Jared kisses his ankle as he removes the pants completely.

“There we are,” Jared rasps with a grin. 

Jensen’s fingers ache to curl around his pillow, press it against his aching cock or over his eyes, but he takes a deep breath and forms his hands into fists. 

“So gorgeous.” Rough hands move over his shaking legs, his stomach, his arms. “So damn gorgeous.” 

“Daddy,” Jensen gasps as fingers flick his nipples. “S-swear jar.” 

Jared kisses the tip of his chin, his laughter and barest hint of stubble rubbing hot against Jensen’s skin. His fingers are still moving against Jensen’s chest. 

His daddy’s fingers are rough and tumble perfect, making Jensen’s belly burn and cock ache, but as good as it feels Jensen can’t help the surge of impatience that pulls at his hips. He wants – face flushed and body burning – his daddy to eat him up, just like he promised, wants his daddy’s wet tongue to lick the sweet ache of calloused fingers from his nipples. He wants his daddy’s wet tongue  _everywhere_. 

As if sensing his need, Jared begins kitten licking his way down Jensen’s throat to his chest. Jensen can’t keep quiet or calm when that tongue finally sweeps across his peaked nipples. He throws a forearm across his face, hiding, while his right hand tugs Jared’s hair, pulling him closer. 

Jared licks across his chest, covering his skin with slick before sucking gently on his other nipple. Hips twitching upwards, tip of his cock rubbing against the cotton of Jared’s shirt, Jensen brings both of his hands to his face. The heat of his cheeks burns his palms and his fingers press hard into his eyes. His hands don’t provide as much protection as the pillow. 

It’s difficult to resist grabbing the pillow, the sheets, covering his face and muffling the breathy noises he can’t help making as Jared’s tongue slides down his sternum. His daddy licks the rise of his ribs, then the craters between them, then the vulnerable, rose red skin of his belly. Jensen giggles then stutters on a moan when the tip of Jared’s tongue circles his belly button. 

Jensen brings both hands to the silk of Jared’s hair. Self-conscious, he runs his hands along the strands, petting. The softness feels good under his fingers. His daddy makes a happy noise against his tummy. Feeling strangely emboldened, Jensen smiles shy and sly to himself. 

“Jensen.” His name is panted against his hip, spoken into the spit wet jut of his thigh. “Taste so good, darlin’, daddy just wants to eat you all up. You gonna let me? Let me eat you here?” Jensen gasps, hands immediately pressing to his mouth, as Jared runs long fingers down his straining dick. “Need an answer, Jen. Can I?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jensen breathes against his own palms. His eyes are squeezed shut, but he can see, can feel, the heavy slant and heat of his daddy’s eyes, watching him squirm with how badly he needs that tongue. “You c-can – want you to – to – ” 

“Here, too,” Jared says, fingertips moving to sweep against his balls. Jared’s smile is salacious and sweet and obvious in his voice. “Can I?” 

Unable to speak again, Jensen nods fervently.

Then Jared’s hands are on his thighs, soothing. The sudden unbearable spike of heat in Jensen’s blood eases, but his body aches, feeling chilled. 

“Darlin’,” Jared breathes. The tone is bone laced, stitched together, with adoration. “Darlin’, need you to look at me, okay, just for a second.”

Jensen can’t, but he can hear the firm undercurrent in his daddy’s voice, the one that trembles with authority yet is somehow all plea. 

It takes several moments, but Jensen finally manages to slide his hands into fists, curl them against his chest, and open his eyes.

His daddy’s face is gentle and warm and beautiful, hovering just above his stomach. Jensen can’t see the hard line of his cock, though he can see the way his belly trembles, the contrast of Jared’s dark green tie with his light skin. He swallows. 

Jared smiles as he moves his hand, cupping the back of Jensen’s thigh for a moment before angling his knee slightly to the side and pushing. The gentle sprawl ratchets the shiver of vulnerability Jensen feels, naked and spread out in his daddy’s huge bed. He doesn’t push his leg back, even though he wants to, when Jared’s hand begins sliding towards his ass. Jared rewards him by licking a soft, hot line on his belly. 

“Daddy wants to eat you here,” Jared whispers. Their eyes are locked. Jensen is a bit confused, doesn’t quite follow his daddy’s logic, until a thick index finger swipes breeze soft against his hole. Jensen  _gasps_. Jared’s dimples pop almost startlingly deep.

“ _There_?” Jensen whispers, mortification weighing his bones to the bed so he can’t even twitch or squirm or breathe when Jared’s thumb begins rubbing gently at the crease of his hole. 

“Yeah,” Jared rasps, still grinning wide. “Daddy wants to eat his sweet boy  _all_ the way up.” 

Jensen almost shakes his head, disbelief and embarrassment and  _curiosity_ hot on his cheeks. “You – you want to – put – ” Jensen can’t finish the sentence. He doesn’t know what he would say, what words could convey what his daddy seems to want, what words would express Jensen’s stomach crawling vicious and delicious in his throat. 

“Put my mouth here,” Jared finishes for him. “My tongue here, as deep as I can push it.” Jensen shudders, hands flying to Jared’s hair and twisting in hot apprehension. “Want to taste you  _inside_ , darlin’, just lick all that sweetness outta you.”

Jensen twists his body underneath Jared’s chest. His cock is leaking, he can feel it, must be spreading a wet, messy spot on his daddy’s clean work shirt. 

“You don’t have to say yes.” Jared kisses the top of his trembling thigh. “We don’t have to do it tonight. Not until you want to. Not ever, even, not if you don’t want to try it. It’s okay.” 

Jensen tries to take a few moments to think about it, rationally, maturely, like an adult. He knows he can say no, knows his daddy won’t be mad and won’t bring it up again if he thinks Jensen really doesn’t want to. As he thinks, though, his curiosity pulses almost as fierce as his nervous embarrassment. His daddy’s tongue is always hot, always wet, and it feels good licking the taste from his mouth. It feels good on his nipples, his cock, his balls, his skin. It could feel good on his hole. Blushing, he thinks it could feel good  _inside_ of his hole, the way it feels good inside of his mouth. 

“You – ” Jensen chokes. His mouth feels dry, over-heated and devoid of words. He presses his cheek into the pillow, soaking in the coolness, before he attempts to speak again. “It’s okay.”

Jared’s face blinks lightening bright thunder fast. 

“Will you say it for me?” It’s a question, but it’s dark, spoken rough and scratching Jensen’s hip so deeply he can’t help but arch up, brush himself against Jared’s shirt, Jared’s heat. He realizes almost immediately how  _shameless_ the movement must make him look. He stills, blushes, slides his hands over his daddy’s strong shoulders. “Please, baby, tell me I can - " 

“You can,” Jensen interrupts, cutting his sentence with a feather soft blade of breath. He twists head, seeping in the coolness from the pillow. “You can eat me up, daddy. I want – ” he shudders. “I want you to – to eat.” He’s blushing too hard, feeling too shy to say those last few words. Instead, he repeats, as clearly as he can, “I want you to.” 

Jared makes a deep noise that slides straight over Jensen’s skin.

“You tell me if you want me to stop.” That is  _not_ a question. Jensen answers with a quick nod. “Yellow light, slow down. Red light, I stop. Anything that doesn’t feel good, okay, you tell me yellow or red.” 

Jensen knows those rules. It’s one of the first listed in the little contract he and Jared signed when he started living with his daddy. He doesn’t really need them repeated, but he shakes his head yes again.

“Such a good boy,” Jared praises, voce rasping gravel in his throat. He drops his forehead on Jensen’s stomach, breathing deep like he’s inhaling Jensen’s scent, and runs his hands over Jensen’s thighs. He looks oddly small. It’s so strange, Jensen reaches out, hands petting over his daddy’s hair. Jared smiles against him. “Such a sweet boy, letting me eat you out. Thank you.” 

“Welcome,” Jensen mutters softly. He bites his lips as soon as the words falls from them.

A gentle laugh sweeps across his stomach. Jared begins dropping kisses to the skin there, moving downward until his cheek brushes Jensen’s cock. Jensen moans, startled.

His daddy chuckles, then shifts his head so he can press his lips to the base of Jensen’s dick. Instead of kissing his way up, the way he normally would, Jared just moves lower.

Jensen takes a deep, slow breath.

He covers his face again when Jared’s strong chin grazes his balls. His palms do little to muffle his moans. 

Jared bumps his nose against Jensen’s thigh. He doesn’t want to look down, doesn’t think he can. His daddy sighs then kisses his leg. 

“Can you put your knees on my shoulders, sweetheart?” 

Biting his lip, fingers pressed to his forehead, Jensen whispers, “Yes.” 

His daddy helps him maneuver until his calves are hooked over broad shoulders, heels sliding along a strong back. It’s a strange position that leaves him feeling awkward and vulnerable. His cock is jutting from between his spread thighs and he can feel his ass spread, too, bearing him completely to daddy’s tilted gaze.

“So pretty,” Jared drawls. “Prettiest little ass, prettiest little – ” 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jensen gasps behind his hands.

Jared makes a noise deep in his throat at Jensen’s breathy voice. Jensen feels it against the skin of his ass and he takes a startled breath. He’s been touched here before, been flipped on his belly while his daddy stared at his ass, ran huge hands over his cheeks until his face and cock felt like they were going to burn. But when his daddy leans forward and presses a kiss directly over his shyly twitching hole, it’s different than anything he has ever felt. 

He moans, legs shifting, pressing his hands against his face, at the feeling of his daddy’s hot mouth on his hot skin. It feels strange but intimate.  He thinks he may like it. 

The longer Jared continues pressing his lips to Jensen’s burning, empty hole, the more Jensen thinks he may love the feeling of his daddy’s warmth, softness, against the smallest, hottest part of hm. 

Just as Jensen is starting to even his breathing, Jared slides his lips open. The feeling of his daddy’s mouth opening against his opening makes him gasp. Then the tip of the tongue that drives groans and whimpers from him touches his rim. Jensen whines high and surprised, the noise spilling past his fingers, echoing through his daddy’s bedroom.

Jared eases his tongue then face away, taking the warmth that was spreading through Jensen’s ass away. Jensen immediately wants it back, and immediately feels embarrassed at how strongly the urge to yank his daddy back to his hole hits him. 

 _Daddy_ , he almost whispers.  _Don’t stop_ , he almost begs.

He can’t, but it doesn’t matter. His daddy speaks before he could have even said the words. 

“Jen,” he says. “Darlin’, please, can you move your hands? Can I hear you?” Jensen wants to nod and move his palms, but he remains frozen. “Please, baby. Want to hear how it makes you feel to have my tongue in you.”

The breath he takes is sharp enough to cut his lungs. It takes a few moments of wrestling with his shyness, but he manages to slide his palms from his mouth. He keeps his fingers pressed into his cheeks. His blush, the heat, seeps into his skin. 

Jared smiles, all dimples and approval and affection. “Hi there, darlin’.”

Somehow, Jensen manages to smile gently back. 

“Let yourself. If you can, just let yourself make whatever noises you want. I want to hear you.”

Jensen doesn’t know if he can do that, even if he wanted to. He knows his daddy likes to hear him moan and groan, but it makes him shiver to let loose so many noises. 

His daddy grins again before moving back, pressing his face flush with Jensen’s ass. The heat sinks deep through his skin.

Jared’s warm, wet tongue prods his hole again. The movement is a flutter but it’s firm, sure, good. Jensen groans at the feeling of the tip sliding shallowly into his ass. 

For a few moments, Jared just gently pushes the barest inch of his tongue against, inside, his hole. It quickly drives Jensen into squirms and half-broken, half-desperate whimpers. The feeling is wet and weird and  _wonderful_. He feels dazed. His cock aches, and part of him wants to whine for his daddy to lick him, eat him there, but a larger part of him wants his daddy to keep his tongue exactly where it is. He’s curious, hungry, for more. 

Like he can read his boy’s dirty little mind, Jared presses his face closer. He starts flicking his tongue over Jensen’s hole, drawing a long groan from somewhere deep in Jensen’s chest. The tip moves back and forth, each slip and slide sending new, shocking sensations through his body. 

He can feel his rim soaking hot with his daddy’s spit. His face almost aches with the depth of his blush, but his dick dribbles wet like his hole twitches under that heavy tongue. 

Jensen moans even louder, embarrassingly louder, as Jared circles his rim. His hole feels so  _wet_ , so warm and wet, it’s dizzying. 

Strong hands slide to his ass. Jared kneads the skin gently before sweeping his thumbs into the crease, using his fingers and palms to pull Jensen’s ass wider, more open. He can feel his hole spreading for his daddy, for his daddy’s tongue, and he twists his head into the pillow. 

His daddy licks him again, tongue soft, tip dipping further into his hole. Jensen’s whimper-whine-moan spills over the pillow and he presses his face closer. He feels his shyness from the tip of his spine to the base of his now aching hole. 

Jared groans, too, before slipping his tongue in Jensen’s ass. He gets it even deeper now that he has Jensen’s ass spread. Jensen can feel the fat, slick pinkness moving inside of his asshole, wet heat sliding in his channel and against his rim. It’s overwhelming and perfect, addictive, the way it is when his daddy pushes his tongue deep into his mouth. 

Then Jared’s hands press firmer, pull him  _wider_. Jensen gasps as he feels his hole stretch for his daddy’s tongue; he  _groans_ as he feels that tongue move even deeper inside of him. His daddy groans right back, pushing Jensen’s legs with his shoulders and burying his face more firmly against Jensen’s ass. His daddy groans like Jensen’s asshole really  _is_ the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted.

The insanity inspiring tongue starts thrusting, shallow and firm, pulling the tip to the rim then sinking in deep. Jensen breathes so quickly, his heart stutters so fiercely, he thinks something may burst. 

When Jared starts pushing his tongue in and out even faster, Jensen can’t stop himself from rasping, “Daddy, daddy, d- _daddy_ , G-God…”

Jared makes an almost wild noise, broken and uncontrolled, and the sound undoes Jensen just as deeply as the tongue spearing pleasure in his ass. His daddy is usually so carefree, all dimpled smiles and big hugs and easy laughter, but sometimes, in the heat of their touches, his daddy will darken: his voice gravels, his eyes slide heavy and stormy, and he moves like he’s hungry, starving, for something only Jensen can give him. It’s  _sexy_ , makes Jensen blush and squirm and  _ache_.

Jensen’s knees shake as Jared thrusts his tongue even faster. They slide a little on Jared’s shoulders, unintentionally spreading himself even more open. Jensen gasps, startled. Without thinking, he peers down. It’s a mistake. He sees his legs splayed wide, hanging off his daddy’s shoulders, and he sees his daddy’s head, moving rapid and fierce between them. He sees his cock, deep pink and beaded with pre-come, above his daddy’s hair. 

His hands fly back to his eyes. He can feel his entire body flushing impossibly brighter, his nerves twisting quick and sharp.

“Need – ” he gasps, voice trembling when Jared doesn’t even slow the thrusting of his tongue. “I – I need – ah, ah, daddy, ah – n-need – ah – ” 

He whimpers as Jared slides his tongue from his hole. His heels press into his daddy’s body, unconsciously trying to pull his daddy’s face, mouth, tongue, back to his ass, back inside.

Jared is breathing hard, eyes dark, as he looks up. Jensen can only meet his gaze for a moment before he has to look away, embarrassed.

“What do you need?” Jared asks. His voice is hot, rough like it is when Jared sucks his cock deep into his throat. “Darlin’, Jen, tell me. Let me know what you need.” Jensen shudders. “C’mon, baby, please. Tell me what you need, swear I’ll give it to. Give you anything.”

“Pillow,” Jensen whispers, eyes closed, blush bright. “Need the – I know you asked me n-not to, but I need – daddy, I  _can’t_  – ” 

“Oh baby,” Jared murmurs. He buries his face against Jensen’s thigh, kissing him. “I’m sorry, Jen, sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to hear you, be able to look up and see the pretty faces you make. You can use the pillow, the covers, whatever you need, whenever you need it.”

Jensen feels a pang, guilty for making his daddy guilty, because he can’t stand making Jared doubt himself. He’s a good daddy, the best, and Jensen tries his best to show Jared how grateful he is. Jared didn’t have to take him in when Genevieve brought him to the door, didn’t have to hold him through her sickness and loss; Jared didn’t have to work to learn his favorite bands and books and foods, didn’t have to take him to his bed and love him until he shook.

“S’okay,” Jensen whispers.

“I am sorry, darlin’, didn’t mean to make you feel like you couldn’t – ” 

“Daddy,” he says, still unable to open his eyes. “It’s – it’s okay. Don’t worry. Just, just – please, keep – keep - ”

“You want me to keep eating you out?” Jared breathes against his skin. “Want me to keep licking your hole? It’s so sweet, Jen, darlin’, tastes so damn good. I can keep eating it as long as you want. Is it? Is it, baby, is that what you want?”

”Y-yes,” Jensen answers desperately. “Yes,  _p_ - _please_ , want – I want – daddy, please – ” 

Jared slides his hands around Jensen’s thighs, pushes them even wider, then buries his face back into his ass.

He moans at the stretch of his muscles, at the press of Jared’s tongue. It slips back inside of him like it  _belongs_ there, like Jensen’s hole is sucking it back inside on its own. Jensen grabs the pillow next to him and presses it over his face. Part of the tension shaking his body eases now that he can hide, remove himself from the embarrassment and shield himself from his own shyness. 

Jared slides his tongue from his asshole and Jensen clenches, feeling a sudden jolt of desperation and emptiness. He  _needs_ his daddy back inside of him, licking him out and open.

“Spread your legs for me, yeah?” Jared whispers against his ass. “The wider I get you all spread out, the more of my tongue I can get in you, the deeper I can taste you.” Lowly, he adds, “The better it will feel.”

Jensen whimpers. 

“Can you get ‘em wider for me, baby? Can you let me get farther inside your sweet, pretty little hole?”

Slowly, shyly, Jensen opens his legs more. His calves slide down Jared’s arms until his knees are hovering, splayed, over the comforter. It does let Jared get more of his tongue even deeper inside of Jensen’s hole, so it’s worth the blush and embarrassment that steams Jensen’s body. 

Jared pulls away to murmur, “So good, my sweet darlin’, so perfect,” before thrusting his tongue back inside.

Jensen’s back arches and he groans, loud and long and embarrassing. He feels like his entire body is being speared open; it feels incredible, just as good as his daddy’s tongue in his mouth and his daddy’s mouth on his cock. Different, strange, but  _incredible_. 

He doesn’t know how long Jared tastes him. His legs begin to tremble. His throat begins to itch as his daddy’s tongue punches sharp sound after sharp sound from him.

Soon, too soon, a buzzing starts building in the base of his dick. The fire in his belly burns, making his chest ache. He doesn’t want to come yet, he wants to lay here with his daddy’s tongue swirling and pushing inside of his ass  _forever_ , but his body isn’t listening. Sweetness starts to fill his spine, flood his tummy, burst in his veins and cock. 

Jared’s left hand slides, skin scraping skin, until the nail of a huge thumb grazes his spit soaked rim. The pillow barely muffles Jensen’s moan. When Jared pulls back, the pillow barely hides Jensen’s whine.

“P-please,” he whimpers. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t – ” 

“ _God_ , Jen,” Jared rasps. “You love it, don’t you? Didn’t know if you’d ever even let me but God, you’re taking my tongue so good. You’re so good, darlin’. You ready to come?” 

Jensen nods fervently before he even realizes he’s moving. He thinks about gasping no, he wants more, but hearing his daddy’s voice, feeling his daddy’s thumb and spit swirling his hole, makes his brain beat along with his hormones. He  _does_ want to come. Oh,  _damn_ , he does.

Chuckling, Jared says, “You’re so cute, sweetheart. You know I can’t see you under there, right?” 

Jensen does know that. He blushes fire bright under the pillow.

“M’ready,” he says quick and quiet. 

Jared licks his hole. The flat of his tongue rubs slick over him. Jared moves over and over and  _over_ again, flicking pleasure and pressure through his ass, his cock, his bones. Jensen’s moans are a steady stream of breathy, hitching noises, falling so fast there is no way he can catch them. He’s almost too blissed from the feeling of broad strokes against his ass to  even feel self-conscious. 

He feels like crying when Jared slows then stops.

“Can you help me with somethin’, sweetheart?” Jared rasps. Jensen nods under his pillow, remembers his daddy can’t see, and whispers  _yeah_. “I’m gonna jack you off while I lick you out, okay, but I need you to help me keep you all spread open for my tongue. Can you do that for me, darlin’, if I show you how?”

Jensen doesn’t know if he can, but if trying gets Jared’s tongue back in his hole, he can do that. He can. 

Flushing, blushing, Jensen murmurs, “O-okay.”

“Such a good baby, helpin’ daddy out.” Jared kisses Jensen’s hole again, makes him gasp again, before reaching for Jensen’s wrist. 

Jared slides it until Jensen’s own palm is resting against his ass. Then Jared applies a gentle pressure, then he moves, maneuvering so Jensen is holding himself half open. He whimpers into the pillow as he realizes he’s spreading his ass for his daddy, but he shivers, too, feeling hot.

“Hold yourself just like that. So good, darlin’, so good. Gonna make you come so hard.” 

Jared wraps one hand around his dick. He bites the pillow, trying to keep himself quiet, but he’s so loud, so desperate, the noises spill past his teeth. Jared jacks him slow and gentle but it’s enough to make him come, more than enough. His daddy’s hand is hot and heavy around him. Then his daddy slides his tongue along his spread hole again. 

“Daddy,” Jensen nearly screams, loud and sharp.

Jared groans just as loud and thrusts his tongue in hard, quick snaps. He jerks Jensen’s dick in tandem with the movements of his tongue. 

Jensen doesn’t even need the hand working his cock, pulling his orgasm from the base of his hole through his body. He thinks he could come just from the feeling of his daddy’s tongue pushing inside of him, gliding against his asshole, smearing spit and pleasure and heat. He’s focusing on how wet, how strong, Jared’s tongue feels inside of him when the ache in his cock spurts.

He comes with his asshole shuddering around his daddy’s tongue and his cock spilling over his daddy’s hand. He comes groaning so loud he thinks he could shake the bed. 

“Daddy, daddy,” he pants into the pillow as another blob of come slides down his dick. Jared jerks him gently through it. “ _Daddy_.”

Jared eases his tongue out. He licks Jensen’s hole a few more times, swirling his tongue, soothing. He kisses his way up until Jensen feels his daddy’s tongue swipe slick over his cockhead. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines again.

He can feel Jared’s tongue licking the come from his cock. Shaking, he pushes one side of the pillow up, peering shyly down his body. Jared is lapping white strings from his fingers, eyes closed in pleasure. Jensen pulls the pillow back over his eyes quickly. The sight burns his cheeks, but it heats the rest of his skin, too. 

Eventually, Jared’s hands slide along his shoulders, moving just under the pillow without taking it away.

“Are you ready to come out now, Jen?” 

Breathing heavily, Jensen curls his fingers into the pillow. He just needs a few more seconds. His daddy waits patiently, not moving until Jensen whispers, “Yes.”

The pillow is pulled away. Jared settles it next to Jensen’s head. As Jensen opens his eyes, he’s greeted by the sight of his daddy’s beaming face.

“Hey,” Jared says softly. 

Shifting slightly, Jensen swallows before he replies. “Hey.”

“Well. It seems like someone certainly enjoyed that.” 

Blushing, Jensen brings his hands to his cheeks. 

“Aw, darlin’. You really are so cute.” Jared kisses his hand. “I enjoyed that, too. Loved it. Thank you so much for letting me.”

Warm arms wrap around him, pulling him against his daddy’s chest. He rubs his cheek along Jared’s body, hears his heart beating quickly.

Jensen wants to thank Jared, thinks he should, but he can only bury his nose into Jared’s shirt and breathe. They stay like that for several moments: Jensen inhaling his daddy's scent, his daddy's strength, while Jared lets him.

Jared kisses his head. Strong fingers slide under his chin, tipping their faces toward each other. 

“Thank you,” Jared says again before leaning forward to kiss him.

Jensen thinks he should be wary, should be grossed out by having the tongue that had just been buried in his hole, that had just licked his come from their skin, in his mouth. He isn’t. He’s used to the taste of his come coating Jared’s mouth and the extra, heady flavor of his body just makes him whimper deeper. 

After Jared breaks the kiss, he rubs his nose into the crook of Jensen’s neck. Jensen runs his fingers through his daddy’s hair.

“Daddy?” he says, hesitant. Jared makes a soft nose against his throat. “Um, do you – I could – ” 

He can feel the hot, thick line of Jared’s cock prodding his thigh. He wants to make his daddy feel as good as he just felt, but usually it’s Jared whispering what he wants, asking if Jensen will let him feel his hand, his little mouth, his pretty ass. If Jared will just tell him, just ask, Jensen is more than ready and willing to offer it.

“There’s something you could do for me, Jen,” his daddy whispers. Jensen nods, agreeing before he even knows the request. “Will you take a nap with me?” 

Jensen blinks. He watches his fingers slide through chestnut silk.

“A nap?” he asks quietly. “You don’t, um, you don’t want me to – ” 

“Mmm, later," Jared says smoothy. "But I’m so tired. Felt like I was in the office forever today.” He sighs heavily, nuzzling Jensen’s neck. “All I could think about was coming home and crawling into bed with you.”

Against Jared’s hair, Jensen smiles. 

“Okay,” Jensen says softly, pressing their cheeks together. His face heats softly as he consciously realizes he’s still naked. “I’ll go get my pj’s, and – ”

“Like you like this,” Jared breathes. “Like being able to feel all your skin. You’re so soft.” 

Breath hitching in his throat, Jensen bites his lip.

Jared kisses his neck. “Get settled, okay?”

The warm arms around him slide, leaving him cold, but Jensen shuffles until he’s under the covers. He pulls the comforter below his eyes and watches as Jared stands. Nimble fingers work his tie, pulling it free and dropping it. Jensen looks away as Jared undoes his shirt. 

He listens as Jared peels off his shirt, unbuttons and unzips his slacks, drops his clothes to the floor.

Smooth, golden skin rubs against Jensen’s when Jared slides into bed beside him. Jared pulls him so Jensen is lying against his chest, one arm around his firm stomach and the other in his hair. 

“Perfect,” Jared whispers, smiling sleepily.

It doesn’t take long for Jared’s snores to fill the room. Jensen used to  _hate_ it when his mom snored, used to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling, squeeze his eyes and try to plug his ears with his fingers. Now, he knows better than to take the noises for granted. 

He watches the rise and fall of Jared’s chest, the lax slack of Jared’s face. He can still feel Jared’s hot erection burning against his belly. It makes him flush.

His mind wanders as he listens to his daddy sleep. Sometimes, he thinks with a blush, Jared will ask if he can wake up him with a special surprise, and Jensen will awaken with his daddy’s hand or mouth wrapped around his cock. Maybe he could give Jared a special surprise. 

Looking at his daddy’s face, he decides he’ll wait a while, give Jared a chance to sleep. He can lay still in his daddy’s arms for at least an hour.

Jensen plans to stay awake, plans to plan, but the sound of Jared’s breathing and snores lulls him. He falls asleep to the beat of his daddy’s heart.


End file.
